


Love At First Sight

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was his first day in kindergarten and Jason Todd had met the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love At First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fluffy thing I wanted to write.

It was his first day in kindergarten and he had met the love of his life.

Jason knew it the moment he laid eyes on the other boy in front of him. The boy had dark hair and the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. The other boy had a huge smile on his face as he talked to his dad, definitely a keeper just for that smile. It was love at first sight.

Dick Grayson was the other boy’s name as Jason would soon find out. They were all suppose to introduce themselves to the class. He learned that Dick used to be part of the circus and was now the adopted son of a man named Tommy Elliot. He didn’t know if that name meant anything, but Jason made a mental note of asking Bruce about the him later.

When it was his turn, he took a glance at Dick and flustered as he saw the boy was looking at him. He told everyone his name was Jason Todd and he was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. He wanted to show that he was just like Dick, that they had a special connection.

And as he looked back at Dick, once again getting flustered at the attention, he stupidly announced, “And one day I’m gonna marry Dick.”

To say that Bruce and Mr. Elliot- turned out it was _Dr._ Elliot- weren’t happy would be an understatement, but the look of surprise and blush that appeared on Dick’s face was more than enough. Too bad things got interrupted when the teacher decided what Jason said was inappropriate for school.

After that, Dr. Elliot decided to withdraw Dick from the school and instead home-school him. He wasn’t sure if it was because he announced that he would be marrying his son, or if it was because Dr.Elliot and Bruce seemed to not get along when they bumped into each other after school.

Even without Dick there, he wasn’t going to give up. People didn’t give up on the love of their life that easily. He had sent cards (though he was still learning how to write so he got Alfred to help him) and flowers to Dick’s place in hopes that maybe Dr. Elliot would let Dick come back.

It didn’t work.

Over the next few years Jason would make all sorts of different attempts to see or talk to Dick with no luck. Letters were sent with none in return. Gifts were sent without getting a thank you note back.

When Bruce found out about what he was doing, he wasn’t happy. Apparently Bruce really didn’t want him associating with Dr. Elliot or Dick, but Alfred gave him a talking-to and now Bruce reluctantly helped him too.

And then Dr. Elliot and Dick moved away unexpectedly, taking Jason’s heart with them.

He wouldn’t see Dick again until years later.

It was the first day of senior year of high school and he had met the love of his life once again.

Jason watched as he saw Dick stand there in the doorway of his homeroom. He watched as that familiar smile appeared on Dick’s face and eyes light up once he spotted him.

He could feel himself falling in love all over again as Dick walked over to him. If it was even possible, Dick had become more beautiful over the years.

Dick gave him a shy smile as he sat down next to his seat.

Then he cleared his throat before speaking, “I’m sorry it took so long, but my answer is yes.” It was the best day of his life.

It was the first day of kindergarten and Dick Grayson met the love of his life.


End file.
